In wireless receivers, down converters transform a radio frequency (RF) signal into a baseband signal centered at the zero frequency. Down conversion has traditionally been performed in the analog domain. However, the next generation of wireless receivers may employ RF sampling, in which the RF signal is directly sampled with a high speed, high performance analog-to-digital converter (ADC) (e.g., a 14 bit, 3 giga-sample-per-second ADC). The use of RF sampling allows such receivers to employ digital down-converters (DDC) that avoid mixers in the RF/analog domain. In a DDC, mixing is implemented using digital multiplication circuitry.